Lord Protector, Voidwalker
by Fall2Glory
Summary: Corvo is killed fighting Weepers in an alternate timeline. He managed to save Emily, but he killed more then he had to. But the Outsider, either out of pity or bordem, decides to make a deal with him.
1. Voided Outside

Corvo Attano. The Lord Protector. Death. The Father of Future Empress Emily Kaldwin.

In many timelines he's a Hero. Someone who single-handedly punished the corrupt and unjust traitors in ways worse than death.

In others, he was a monster. Someone who killed hundreds out of anger and turned Emily Kaldwin into a tyrant and let the Rat Plague spread and destroy Dunwall.

However, sometimes there are timelines where he dies before saving Emily. In one, he died trying to protect the Empress. In another, he died from fighting Daud. In one particularly embarrassing one he fell to his death when he forgot to Blink away.

However, there is one timeline we'll be focusing on. In it Corvo died yes, overwhelmed and killed by Weepers. This timeline however is different, because the Outsider wasn't done with Corvo just yet.

 ** _("Corvo, old friend, do I even have to say it?" -The Outsider)_**

 _"That was honestly surprising"_ a spectral voice said to what was left of the dying man who was once known as Corvo. Corvo was pulled into the Void, not just mentally or spiritually, but physically as well.

Floating above him was a man with pure black eyes, the Outsider. A God who gave him his power once. _"You not only managed to save your Empress, but you also chose to try and rescue as many poor souls you could from the Flooded District. I fully expected you to stay by Emily's side"_ He stated sounding a mix of disappointed and amazement.

 _"Do you regret that decision Corvo"_ he asked, a mischievous smirk crossing his lips.

"...No" Corvo barely murmured. His voice sounded frail, ready to just become silent. Which made sense in a way, one Weeper got lucky and nearly made him mute.

The Outsider let out a morbid chuckle, as he leaned over Corvo's prone form. _"Well, what if I were to tell you that in about ten years, while Emily is on the throne, a Coup will start, led by someone with powers similar to yours and Daud's?"_

Corvo let in a gasp of breath, that was all the Outsider needed to hear. _"Well, lucky for you Corvo, there is a way to save her. My mark is only a small fragment of what I can give you. Normally I don't offer this because another group managed to take it and I only recently got back this power. I can make you a master of Gun and Blade. Not even an army could fight you if I were to give you this power. But all I ask, is something in return"_

"What?" Corvo managed to ask, his vision starting to darken.

 _"Simple, I want my conscious to go with you. It gets so boring know what will happen. I want to taste what it's like not to know the future again. I want to temporarily be mortal, but I don't want my original body, I just want to watch"_

Corvo thought for only a second, before saying one word. "Deal"

The Outsider smiled, before Corvo felt nothing but pain and visions of twisted beings, advanced races and finally a single concept flowed into his mind. Tenno.

 **(A 3rd story? Why? How? Well, I had this running around my head so I decided to write it down. As usual updates will be erratic, though I'll try my best to keep it somewhat consistent in updates.** **Anyway, the concept of this story was just me wondering, both places have a Void so why not? Now, next chapter will be around the start of Dishonored 2, but you'll see some differences pretty quickly. This will take place in a sort of Neutral Chaos timeline, where he killed some people, High Overseer, Spymaster, Havelock and quiet a few guards, but spared everyone else. So, yeah that's about all so I'll se all of you, next chapter, peace!)**


	2. Void of Rule

**(Dishonored is owned by Arkane Studios and Bethesda. Warframe is owned by Digital Extremes. Please support the official release)**

Dunwall Tower. Home of the Empress and other important individuals. Outside the giant wooden doors stood Emily Kaldwin, reminiscing about this day several years ago. For those who don't know, it was this day that Emily Kaldwin and lost her mother, the former Empress, to Daud and his Whalers. She had been kidnapped by them and given to the late Pendleton's until she could take the throne. Her late father, Corvo the Lord Protector, had rescued her and taken her to Havelock and the Loyalists Conspiracy. After that Corvo had gone after Sokolov, who'd eventually learn to work with Piero to make a cure for the plague, and the Lord Regent and former Spymaster. After he did all that, they betrayed him and taken her to Kingsparrow Island, until Corvo rescued her.

After that and ensuring her safety, Corvo had disappeared. A few years later a would-be assassin had tried to kill her as she roamed the old Flooded District. That's when she formally met Daud and the last few Whalers. Instead of disappearing, he had told his assassins to leave. Then he told her about what her father did and said he would try and repay the debt he gained when Corvo spared him. From that day, he became the new Lord Protector.

"Feeling nervous?" asked the current captain of the guard, Alexi Mayhew.

"A little, but if I can sit through a meeting with no pants and a straight face, I can handle anything" Emily snarked as Daud arrived with a salute from the guards at the door.

"Either way, we should be careful. Today is an important day and if we mess up we'll lose support" Daud said bluntly as the doors opened and they walked in, Alexi leaving them to handle guard business.

They stopped in front of a picture of Jessamine Kaldwin, the previous Empress. "How can anyone celebrate the day an empress died?" She asked, Daud just kept silent on the matter.

Emily took her seat on the throne located at the end of the room. Captain Ramsey, a high ranking member of the royal guard stepped up and announced "May I announce the Duke of Serkonos, Luca Abele and his soldiers!"

In the room walked a rotund man in noble attire, escorted by some sort of machines with blades for arms and an avian mask which stopped at the sides and saluted while guards in blue carried in what looked like a small carriage made for one person. "Empress Emily, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, and I brought gifts" he said, Emily already didn't like him.

"And what gifts did you bring Duke Abele?" she asked civilly as the Duke bowed and replied "Why the gift of family. May I introduce your new Empress and sister of the late Jessamine Kaldwin, Delilah Copperspoon!" he announced as a women with short hair exited the carriage.

Daud's eyes widened when he saw her. He remembered banishing her to the edge of the Void. "How did you escape? I banished you to the very edge of the Void!" he shouted in shock.

Delilah laughed before saying "Wouldn't you like to know Daud? Well I won't tell you. I'm just here for what's mine." she simply said.

She snapped her fingers and the Clockwork Soldiers, the men in blue and most of the guards in the room surrounded Daud and Emily. Daud activated the powers given to him by the Outsider and all anyone say was the soldiers surrounding them being killed all at once. He tried to stab the Witch through the heart, and he did, but she didn't die, and a root wrapped around him and she tried to take his power. Only, she was stopped. A humanoid figure seemed to appear from a flash of light. A sword, Corvo's sword, cut through her hand and freed Daud from the root.

The figure looked like it was wearing the uniform of the Lord Protector, except the cuffs had that symbol of the outsider on them and the gloves were replaced by black gauntlets that ended in points. It had a hood with glowing marks of the Outsider over where his ears should be. But he was wearing a mask, Corvo's mask, but it looked more organic, more smooth, in fact his entire outfit looked more organic, like his own skin.

One thought came to Daud's mind, _who was he and why did he feel like the Void?_

 **(Hello everyone, I know I only posted the 1st chapter yesterday, but today is my Birthday, so I figured I should do this. it won't be like this often though** **Now, we have officially hit the 1st actual chapter after the prolog, if anyone has any questions, just ask. Also, if anyone knows a better title just tell me)**


	3. Void of Surprise

In Dunwall, when one were to refer to the current Lord Protector they'd be talking about Daud, the ex-assassin who had killed the previous Empress. Many found it ironic that he was now protecting the current Empress, Emily Kaldwin. This would've been more concerning, had she not been to young to have even known of him before her mother's death. But, because of his willingness to serve the Empress, many bowed to him or at the very least, gave him and his remaining assassins some respect.

Corvo however, was very confused. When he had initially saw Daud he was worried for Emily's wellbeing, but the fact that Emily seemed to have talked to Daud just confused him. The only thing that confused him more was that the guards seemed to salute him.

Well that made his job a little more annoying.

"Come now old friend, you spared Daud's life. Had you been alive all he would've done was delay Delilah before she would've even reached the center of my power. But since you died, well he deemed it necessary to protect and train your daughter for you" said the disembodied voice of the Outsider in Corvo's head.

That just annoyed Corvo. Apparently, the Outsider decided just seeing through his eyes wasn't enough so he split his consciousness between him and the Void.

As Corvo watched the proceedings he grew more and more worried, but when Duke Abele appeared, he was ready to spring.

And he did when the Coup started. What he didn't expect was Delilah's hand to crawl up her leg and reattach to her arm.

Everyone is the room was silent at his sudden appearance. He looked so much like the Lord Protector in that outfit, but everything about him seemed to be alive, even the clothing and mask.

Delilah was taken aback by the fact that this thing managed to cut her hand off. She looked at the guards who were all stared at the masked the masked man. "What are you all doing. Kill them!" she ordered in a shrieking voice.

Daud used his Mark to call his Whalers as they all descended from the rafters and started killing anyone against the Empress.

It was almost a massacre, if the Clockwork Soldiers didn't do something that caught even Delilah off guard. A Soldier had killed a Whaler with a blue beam.

Corvo, seeing this as a good time to leave grabbed Emily and spoke in a voice that sounded like both his and the Outsiders "Daud, we need to Blink to the docks!"

Now if this were any other circumstance, Daud would've questioned the thing in front of him. But he needed to get Emily and his remaining Whalers out of the Tower.

The man and Emily had disappeared in a small flash, Daud and the Whalers disappeared into shadows. Delilah screamed in incoherent rage. Everyone else took a step away.

 **(Why is this a thing!? This shouldn't be a thing! -Ichigo from Bleach S Abridged)**

Normally, if one were to go to the docks and see a boat called the Dreadful Wale, they'd think it was owned by a women called Megan Foster. That however is not true, while yes it is owned by her, her real name wasn't Megan Foster, it was Bille Lurk.

Normally she'd be talking with a Whaler or Daud on the docks, even if she didn't want to or they didn't know. Honestly she'd be shocked if they didn't know, so it came a pleasant surprise when some Whalers didn't recognize her.

It was honestly an almost peaceful day, until the guards told her to leave port. She would've asked why, but even she heard that scream.

But imagine her surprise when Daud had appeared on her boat with Emily Kaldwin and some masked man, who may have been Corvo for she knew, Blinked onto her boat.

"Billie we need to go" Daud said in a dead-serious tone. The same tone he used when he needed to say something important.

She went to the boat's controls and started to leave Dunwall.

 **(Hello readers! Gah, still used to reading these instead of writing them. Well anyway, for those of you who played Dishonored 2, I bet you're saying, "Clockwork Soldiers can't fire lasers" and you are very much correct. However! This wouldn't be a crossover if I just gave Corvo a Warframe and changed some things. Next chapter we'll be out of Dunwall and in Serkonos so stick around. And make sure to review, ask questions and share theories on the story!)**


End file.
